degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Panicpixie/Will Chantay ever graduate?
Chantay has been on the show since season four, longer than any other member of the current regular cast. Her character was pretty vague at first, acting as kind of a sidekick to the main Spirit Squad members and not having a known age/grade. I associated her with Manny and Emma's year, or even, later, Darcy and Danny's year. Her article on this wiki states that she was known to be in eleventh grade as of season eight, meaning she should've graduated with Danny and such in season nine. Without a proper reason, she's stayed on for longer than that. And I can't stand the fact that she has. At her very best, Chantay annoys me. At her worse she's downright frustrating. She's a catty gossip, and she turns against her friends on multiple occasions. (Joining the "I Hate Holly J" chant, for one. Supreme example: manipulating Leia into freeing up Danny so she could date him.) She has no redeeming qualities. I understand that there's a need for "mean" characters to push along the plot, but they don't have to be as flat as Chantay. Most of the really well-formed plots in Degrassi have had "baddies" that were more anti-hero than antagonist. Characters like Spinner, Sean, Paige, Jay, Alex, Craig, Holly, Peter and Johnny (to name just a bunch from a larger bunch) have done both lovable and despicable things, which just made the characters and stories richer. And it's made them into more likable characters. Even Johnny, jeez! He's present at J.T.'s death, friends with the murderer. He's kind of a thug with the worst taste in friends, and certainly has an abrasive personality. Ultimately, he doesn't do right by Alli in their relationship. With just that, we'd hate him. But there's a whole different side to him that balances out the negative things about him, somewhat. He really does love Alli, even if he's ashamed to admit it to his friends, and even if he lies about his sexual history. He's got a surprisingly intellectual side - graduates with honors from Degrassi - and it seems that Alli fulfills him in those regards where his friends fulfill his "get-messed-up-and-then-mess-things-up" side. He's just ridiculously stiff about keeping the two sides apart. But it still redeems his character to a point where I can't exactly hate him, even if I don't like him. This is in stark contrast to Bruce, the friend of his that just seems to make bullying and stupidity his shtick. I dislike Bruce, and in the same way that I dislike Chantay. They're flat characters. The one thing that makes Bruce less annoying is that he had a minimal presence on screen, before quickly being shown an exit with the leave of Johnny, the only catalyst to his appearances. Chantay, on the other hand, went from flat sidekick to flat prominent character, annoying me the whole way. So, my question: Now that Chantay's a senior, could she please leave swiftly? With no silly continuation of her character in university or anything? Glimpses of our oldies-but-goodies after graduation (Marco, Paige, Spinner, Emma, Manny, Jay, etc.) were really nice. Chantay's not a good enough character to deserve that. So: please, Chantay. Go away. Category:Blog posts